just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
HB-84 Orca
The HB-84 Orca is the main patrol and transport helicopter of the Black Hand (Volosia) in Just Cause: Volosia. Functionally, it is the Black Hand's version of the canon Urga Postolka. Appearance There are two main variations of this helicopter in Just Cause: Volosia, both of which being functionally the same save for armament. The unarmed version if based on the Indian Air Force's HAL Dhruv light helicopter, while the armed variant is based on the HAL Rudra, which is, in turn, the Indian Air Force's armed version of their Dhruv. Both of these helicopters were developed by Hindustan Aeronautics Limited. Despite the differences between the two helicopter variations in real life, both versions of the Orca have the same in-game designation. The in-game unarmed Orca is equipped with a nose-mounted spotlight, unlike its real-life counterpart. Variants Unarmed The HB-84 Orca was designed by the Black Hand as a modernized means of supply and perhaps infantry transport across landmasses and around bases. While it is not capable of defending itself, it is one of the lightest helicopters in the game and its agility reflects this, being able to dodge SAM Sites and other enemy fire with ease. The rear cargo compartment can carry a large squad of friendly units or plenty of supplies, and the helicopter's small size also allows it to move through tight spaces. On top of it all, it has reconnaissance and search-and-rescue capabilities, if equipped with a spotlight. Armed More or less the same as the unarmed variation, the armed HB-84 Orca is equipped with two miniguns and light rocket pods for ground support applications, designed as a fast-attack alternative to the unarmed transport version. With these weapons systems, coupled with the helicopter's agility, this helicopter can reach the battlefield with impressive speed and pack just enough of a punch to be a formidable enemy. While it is ill-equipped to deal with heavier-armored helicopters such as the FA-17 Blizzard, it has proven its worth as a light quick-response ground support helicopter when stronger aircraft are unavailable. Gallery HAL Dhruv HAL Dhruv.jpg|The HAL Dhruv light helicopter, in service with the Indian Army. HAL Dhruv 2.jpg|A side view of another HAL Dhruv. HAL Dhruv 3.jpg|A third image of an Indian Army HAL Dhruv with different camouflage. HAL Dhruv 4.png|An Indian Navy HAL Dhruv. HAL Dhruv 5.jpg|Another image of an Indian Navy HAL Dhruv. HAL Dhruv 6.jpg HAL Dhruv 7.jpg HAL Dhruv 8.jpg|The rear of a HAL Dhruv. HAL Dhruv 9.jpg|The same helicopter, with doors open, from the front. HAL Rudra HAL Rudra.jpg|The HAL Rudra, the Indian Air Force's armed counterpart to the HAL Dhruv. HAL Rudra 2.jpg|Another image of the helicopter, this time on the ground. HAL Rudra 3.jpg|A side view of the helicopter. HAL Rudra 4.jpg|Front view. Note the weapons, and the underside. HAL Rudra 5.jpg|A better view of the underside. HAL Rudra 6.jpg|A close-up of the front of the HAL Rudra. HAL Rudra 7.jpg|An Indian Army HAL Rudra. HAL Rudra 8.jpg|An underside view of the helicopter. HAL Rudra 9.jpg|A HAL Rudra with a blue paint job. HAL Rudra 10.JPG|Another blue HAL Rudra. HAL Rudra 11.jpg|A side view of a blue HAL Rudra. Trivia *It is named after the Orca series of aircraft used by the Global Defense Initiative in the Tiberium series of Command & Conquer games. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Aircraft in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Helicopters in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Helicopters and VTOLs Category:Black Hand Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles